The Thing About Heavens and Pillows
by FlyinWolfie
Summary: About Sawamura Eijun who found his hugging pillows to sleep with at night who could always send him to heaven. Warning : yaoi. PWP. P*RN. Kids must stay away. Go click another fic. [Kurasawa, Miyusawa, Harusawa]
1. Grand Slam (Kurasawa)

Hello again.

This fic is about Allx Sawamura. Or Sawamura sleeping with anyone I feel like writing. And mind you, this is anPWP fic, a.k.a. porn fic. a.k.a. porn without plot. I just want to see Sawamura being loved. But then again maybe there wasn't going to be much love. Should add the (might be) lack of romance in the warning

By the way, I had no Idea about the title or the summary.

* * *

Warning : Yaoi, gay, boyxboy, porn, smut, pwp, SEX FRIEND, lack of romance, maybe fluff, aged-up characters (because I couldn't do the crime of writing minors), but still mentions of minor (go to hell, me!)

Pairing : Kuramochi x Sawamura

 _Disclaimer : This fic is mine, the characters aren't_

* * *

 **The Thing About Heavens and Pillows**

 **A Daiya no A fanfic**

 **By Twist**

Sex with Kuramochi was always easy. And fun, and wonderful, and hot, and _so goddamn addicting_ , and many things. But mostly, sex with Kuramochi was easy.

The biggest factor to come to such conclussion was perhaps because they were roomates. And here, Sawamura couldn't help but wonder if fate loved to play match-maker that much, because even after high school, they were still roomates. And even after high school, they still sometimes had sex together.

Because they were roomates, it was easy for them to get a room. And Kuramochi had this strange tendency to smother people, which made it easier for them to touch each other. And Sawamura was always vocal, and Kuramochi just needed to grind him the right way to turn groans into moans. After that it was easier for them to get in the mood.

And because they were always bicker on the field, it was almost hard not to when they got _on_ the bed. But the bickering only made it easier for them. Because Kuramochi was fast, and _always_ fast, he could never wait much. With bickers and arguments and snide remarks, it was easier for Kuramochi to quickly pin him, bend him, bite him, _mark_ him, under the name of punishment.

"Hyaha! Being cheeky, are we now?" He would say before manhandling Sawamura.

"Ow, ow... it was because you are hurting me, _senpai_!" Sawamura would remark.

"Haaaa..." Kuramochi then would growl and inciting further pain onto Sawamura. Then he himself would bend as well, and brought a leg over his shoulder while Sawamura was busy feeling choked and stretched because his spine would bend further than normal by then. And then Kuramochi would grind and nip his behind before he said : _"I think you haven't learn enough to respect your_ senpai _, huh?"_

And Sawamura, never to disappoint, would inhale shaprly because his ears were so _goddamn sensitive_ and Kuramochi just _had_ to play with them. And being choked served well because Sawamura then would exhale a soundful moan, before feeling growing bulge pressed against his jeans. Kuramochi then would bite him anywhere he could manage to. And as much pain as it was his sensory nerves were feeling, there was even much more pleasure his groin was feeling.

And it was easy because Sawamura never had much problems with things, because Kuramochi being fast was awesome because he could quickly get on the base, but Kuramochi being fast _on bed_ was _fucking hot_. And like how he couldn't slow down easily when he was on field, he couldn't as well when he was on Sawamura. Even as Sawamura replied his thrust by moving his hips as well, Kuramochi would outspeed him and pound twice as fast as Sawamura could. Ignoring every plea and every hiccup Sawamura could manage to throw between because the pleasure was too much.

"Stupid," he would say. "Cheeky," he would continue. "Brat!" he would snap. Each words accompanied by hard thrusts.

And Sawamura could only reply with broken words and moans, because who the fuck could think about words when his nerves were hit continuously, fast and hard, and feels awesome. In the end, there was never much chance for Sawamura's hips to move.

And then Kuramochi would lash out his signature laugh, deeper and sexier than usual, because he was laughing while pounding and those breathy deep groans in between was such a turn on for Sawamura. And Sawamura would plead to stop again because he was overwhelmed, because with Kuramochi he was _always_ overwhelmed. But then Kuramochi would go even faster –and _fuck that was insane_ – as he laugh even louder.

Sex with Kuramochi would always fast, hard. But because it was fast, one round never lasted long. But even if the time was a disappointment for Sawamura, Kuramochi wasn't. Because he always had the stamina for more. And with Kuramochi, sex was never only one round.

"Se...n...pai..." Sawamura would say between pant.

"Hyaha..." Kuramochi would reply as he carefully pulled out of Sawamura. Then he would land on his butt, straightened his back, and said : "Tired already, Sawamura?"

And Sawamura would snap back because there was no way he would be tired when Kuramochi hadn't fainted yet.

"Who would be tired from your shitty technique!" Sawamura would say, tongue out and all.

"You brat!" Kuramochi would reply, feral grin once again applied on his face. "What did you just say, haaa?"

"But it's true!" Sawamura would reply between pinched cheeks. "You finish too fast, _senpai_!"

"Hyahaha!" Kuramochi would laugh as he multipled his assault. "Fine then, I'll make you fainted tonight, brat!" he would continue.

He then would free Sawamura's face from his grip. And as Sawamura inhaled in relax, Kuramochi would sneak a hand and gripped Sawamura's hair, before yanked him forward and landed his roomate's face in front of his crotch, dick wet from sweat, lube, cum, and Sawamura's body fluid.

"Rather than spewing idiocy, why don't you put that mouth of yours into a good use, eh? Sawamura?" He would ask.

And Sawamura would gulp, not because he was scared or disgusted, but because Kuramochi's face, being partly annoyed partly aroused, was sending new shivers down his spine.

Kuramochi also had this nature inside him to dominate. It could be seen from the way he manhandled and nagged Sawamura everyday. And while on field Kuramochi's nature only served to annoy him, it only set his erection higher on bed.

But because Kuramochi was such a dominating man, he could never be satisfied by being under. Which was why, Sawamura could never ride him. Well, he could, but not for long. Because Kuramochi would quickly turned them over and continue on his pace. Which quickly sent Sawamura's babbling into incoherent spewing mess.

"You know, _senpai_ ," Sawamura would say as he worked his legs. "even you could look so _cute_ being under me like this."

And unlike their usual banter, Kuramochi would never reply with words as he reversed their position. Which was dangerous because Sawamura was always deeply concentrating on teasing his _senpai_ before the next thing he knew was his back meeting the bed and on top of him was the grin and glinted eyes of a wild animal.

"Brat!" Would always be Kuramochi's first word as he took control.

"Cheeky Brat! See if you can talk as much after I do _this_!" He would say on his second thrust. "Or this!" He would say on his third thrust, right into Sawamura's prostate.

"Ah- Se-" would be Sawamura's last reply, because by then Kuramochi would go faster than Sawamura could handle. And it was always almost in this position that the both of them would come.

But the dominating nature in Kuramochi was present because he had always taken the role of an older brother. Which was to say, his ability of taking care of others was unquestionably high leveleld. And when combined with his dominating habbit, Kuramochi could either be a nagging parents, or a caring after sex partner.

"Who said you could sleep right after! Bathroom now!" He would say when Sawamura's eyes was almost too heavy to open. "Why can't you clean it right brat!? You still have cum stain everywhere!" He would say once they were cleaning. "Gah! You still stink! Dammit, did you clean right? Here, sit here! I'll clean you. Next time you bathe, use my soap! You stink!" He would say after Sawamura finished his first shower. "Dry yourself well! If you're sick because you sleep wet, I'll kick you!" He would say as he helped Sawamura drying his hair.

And while his nagging was annoying for Sawamura, he couldn't help but finding solace in the way Kuramochi harshly taking care of him.

"Snuggling again? Hyaha! What a baby," Kuramochi would say after they're clean.

"Shut up, _senpai_." Sawamura would reply, because the nagging was almost too much. He would then hear a huff and feel an arm enveloping his back. And then Sawamura would smile as he quickly fall asleep under the promise of _I will kick you in the morning for being disrespectful towards your_ senpai.

Sex with Kuramochi was always easy. And fun, and wonderful, and hot, and _so goddamn addicting_ , and many things. But mostly, sex with Kuramochi was easy. Even after their first night sleeping together, there was never much awkwardness in the morning. Well, there was for awhile. But then Kuramochi would kick his rear some times in the afternoon and they went back to the way they were. Or during their second time, and Sawamura being aloud quickly melting the awkward tension even earlier than before.

Sex with Kuramochi was always easy to begin, and easy to handle in the morning. And while it was easy, sex with him was always fun. Especially seeing as the older boy enjoyed being with him as well.

And Sawamura could only thank the heaven for bringing him such a hot and fun and easy sex mate under the name of Kuramochi Youichi.

He still needed to tend to his abused ass in the morning, though.

 _ **end of chapter 1**_

* * *

Thank you for proceeding this story

* * *

By the way, I put baseball innuendos as the title. It fit, if I had my say.

Grand Slam : Sexual intercourse four or more times on one night

* * *

a/n :

Kuramochi is always a caring person despite his violent tendency. I've planned many fics, but mostly with Kuramochi on the side, either encouraging Sawamura or wrestling him for contaminating his sight. And apparently there are many Miyusawa author who love to bully this yankee boy.

He deserves to have at least a go with Sawamura. More than one would be very appreciated, though.

And I'm sorry for rambling again. And for, well... because as always, this is unbeta-ed.

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Home Run (Miyusawa)

Hello again.

As usual, ramblings are available on the bottom of the page

* * *

Warning : Yaoi, gay, boyxboy, porn, smut, pwp, SEX FRIEND, lack of romance, maybe fluff, aged-up characters, mentions of minor (go to hell, me!), Scary Miyuki, Loving Miyuki (also scary), Mentions of fight and heart crushing experience

Pairing : Miyuki x Sawamura

 _Disclaimer : This fic is mine, the characters aren't_

* * *

 **The Thing About Heavens and Pillows**

 **A Daiya no A fanfic**

 **By Twist**

Sex with Miyuki was... something he couldn't entirely put his fingers into -Which was a weird thing to say, since Miyuki was the one putting _his_ finger into _him_.

Sex with Miyuki wasn't entirely unpleasant, seeing that the older boy had this ability to get Eijun pitch his moan real high. But it wasn't fully pleasant either, what with his awkward way of dealing with things and all. Which was another weird, because Miyuki was the one pushing himself into Sawamura the night before. Both figuratively _and_ literally.

Because Miyuki had been waiting for him after his usual late night bath. Well, that one late bath which hadn't been late enough for Chris-senpai to deem that it was too late and approach him instead. It was some time after autumn before they all passed unto their respective next year, and a day right before weekend. Sawamura could remember he was feeling uncharacteristically chilled, even after that hot refreshing bath he had just took and the thick knitted sweater hugging his frame. What he wasn't sure, however, was whether he had been chilled because of the autumn wind, or because of the cold glint that had shone behind Miyuki's glasses.

And because when Miyuki had finally hauled him towards the equipment shed that was void of people, with long strides, harsh grip, and ignored pleas on his part, Sawamura had found himself trapped between the makeshift prison that was a wall behind his back and a body in front of his torso. Miyuki's voice had been low and demanding, and Sawamura hadn't _dared_ to look at his eyes.

He hadn't remembered what they were talking about however, because the next thing he knew after a cold, piercing stare, was warm breath eating his face, and warm clothes-covered skin pressed into his. Miyuki's hand had slid from both walls near his face to his cheek. The amount of force he had given were _warming_.

It hadn't been long, then, for pressed lips to turn into dancing tongues, for a gasp to be replied by a moan, and it definitely hadn't been long before Sawamura regretted putting a boxer before his sweatpants.

It had, however, taken too long for Sawamura to gather the mind to check if Miyuki's crotch was in a similiar shape like his, because the time he moved a hand had been the time Miyuki retreated. The time he chased had been the time Miyuki pulled back. And Sawamura remembered the anger he felt that day because Miyuki had left him there that day, cold and confused, and hot and bothered, and _fucking aroused_. That, and the catcher was apparently a better kisser than him.

Miyuki had twice as many visitors that night, all coming under the excuse of being invited by the owner of the room himself. And Sawamura wasn't that much of an idiot to barge in with a half hard dick hidden behind loose sweatpants. Sawamura had to settle with cold shower that night, which he took again _after_ his hot bath, which just fuelled his anger.

He hadn't caught Miyuki's glimpse for the rest of the next day.

Until early Sunday morning, that was, when Sawamura had decided that he would just wait in front of the catcher's door to demand what the hell was wrong with him.

His patience had been rewarded with a traumatizing talk with Miyuki inside the second year's dorm room. The second he had since he entered Seidou, and the one he had determined to keep as his last.

And somehow, the cold talk had ended with a heated kiss once more.

Sawamura should probably train his brain to remember details. But he still passed his class with his current one, and Kanemaru sorted things he really should remember for his school career's sake, so Sawamura thought he could manage just fine.

That time, however, Sawamura hadn't let Miyuki escape for whatever plan he had for the day, lies or not. Sawamura remembered he had taken Miyuki's dick -which was thicker than him and just stupid, but arousing as hell- into his mouth and blew him. Sawamura remembered his attempt to left the catcher hanging in the same state as he did to him two days before was left futile, because impatient Miyuki on field wasn't the same as an impatient Miyuki on bed. Sawamura remembered his throat dry and raw from being fucked, and he had almost choked with the thickness of the semen he had swallowed. And Sawamura had been wondered when was the last time Miyuki jerked himself off.

Well, he was being a jerk most of the times so maybe he didn't need to _jerk_ off. Ha!

Sawamura remembered as well, seeing his glasses-wearing partner from a new perspective with a new expression, both of which he had never knew existed before, had done a great job at dampening his pants. And he hadn't even stimulate himself yet.

He had demanded Miyuki to satisfy himself this time, because that level of hardness was not one that would go away with cold showers. And he had been thankful because Miyuki had returned his blowjob. Which had been too good, and too skilled, and too quick, and he had definitely needed more than a finger or three inside his ass.

Miyuki had however took his blissed state as a cue to start escaping. In which he did. And Sawamura hadn't caught his glimpse, _again_ , for the rest of the day.

The next day, Miyuki had returned to his default personality, and he teased Sawamura twice as much, avoiding him thrice as much, so much that somewhere along the way Sawamura had decided that he was supposed to ask Miyuki for his balls instead of pitching actual balls to him. But practice match had been drawing near back then, and Sawamura definitely valued baseball above anything. And he definitely valued baseball more than sex. So he focused back into strengthening his fastballs. Which had actually felt weird with Miyuki acting indifferent and avoiding him outside the field with subtle attempts.

Until that time when Sawamura's ass had betrayed him and twitching with want at every single suggestion of sex. Even at the harmless baseball talks his teammates had been having. Oh how he hated how his body seemed to have an actual heat periods once every few months.

On safety purpose, Sawamura should have probably come to Kuramochi to ask him for a hard and fast fuck. But, it was another weekend, and Miyuki had encountered him, and their first heated moment was re-awoken in Sawamura's mind.

Sawamura had demanded for an explanation of his behaviour back then. And he admitted that _that_ wasn't his smartest move. Or it was, depending on people's perspective, because it was right after that talk that Miyuki snapped and finally -like, _fucking finally_ \- slammed himself into Sawamura's hole.

And Sawamura still couldn't remember their talk. Either his brain really did screening things, or porn stuff with Miyuki just emptied his head away. Sawamura decidedly preferred the first.

It was their first intercourse, their fastest one, and the start of the most awkward week that Sawamura had ever had since he entered Seidou.

What needed to end the awkwardness was apparently an ask for second serving with less arguments. Which had been exactly what Sawamura did after four weeks either avoiding, being avoided, earning a cold shoulder, being treated like usual, arguments here and there, and finally a soft and submissive talk with the catcher.

Sawamura felt the true terror of hoarse voice from shouting too much after that.

Sawamura remembered the time he spent _playing catch_ with Miyuki was the most stressful month he ever had in his life. Well, after the _yips_ , that was. And after overcoming the third year's graduation in nearing time. And maybe after his stressful choice of high school a year before. Well, he admit it was the most stressful after a lot of things, but it was stressful, period.

However the stress was definitely worth it, if he could feel Miyuki's dick inside him after that for infinite amount of time. Or Miyuki's playful squeeze every between-practice. He hadn't knew that being butt-squeezed could be addicting.

The sex they had after their full-of-drama first was less urgent.

Which was another phrase to say that their pace had slowed down. And with Miyuki being the one in control, he always managed to tone down the pace. Tone them _a lot_ slower, that was.

Because, like the nature he had been born with, Miyuki was still a patient, teasing bastard, sexy stuff or not.

Which was loveable. If only that phrase wasn't filled with so much sarcasm.

Miyuki had this strange habit to leave him frustrated. A lingering touch on his back, a squeeze to his ass, a peck when no one see, or if he being extra jerk, a deep kiss in the shower and quick caress to his crotch, before leaving him to his own business. It was Miyuki who initiates things, but it wwould always be Sawamura who begs for the sex. This doubled Sawamura's wariness when he was on field with Miyuki, what with his teasing mouth and wandering hands.

Miyuki also had this strange habbit to deny him. He would trap Sawamura, sometimes tie him if they feel like it, and work Sawamura into his orgasm, slowly but surely, but very, _very_ slowly. Tongue and lips filled with promises that felt like forever before it was fulfilled. Hands either tightly securing Sawamura's limbs or roaming and exploring his body.

Sawamura still seek for him, however. Because despite teasing and denying, Miyuki still delivered the best orgasm.

Their difference of living places wasn't that much of a bother, because over the time they spent on high school, they managed to exchange number once. It had been for urging purposes back then, like hard dicks or empty asses or promises to fuck. But after they graduate, the things they talked through phone were getting vast.

The promises things were still present though, but they didn't solely focus on that anymore.

And as they ocassionally hang out together or eating together, being in the same college and all, Eijun knew just what it needed to turn Miyuki's switch to get in the mood. He knew like Miyuki knew how to turn _his_ own switch.

One thing that surely got Miyuki into the mood was calling him " _senpai_ " in a suggesting manner.

And " _senpai_ " would be how Sawamura call him whenever he tried to seduce his upperclassman. Or when he tried to get Miyuki down to his knees. Even if the purpose of the kneeling was to suck him and to get him under Miyuki.

And Miyuki would then answer with a low growl. Sometimes with teasing remarks, which meant Sawamura needed to throw another suggestive phrases, and _then_ , Miyuki would growl. And when Miyuki growled and pitched his voice several tone lower, that meant the game was _on_.

"You really are a cheeky brat," would be what Miyuki say when Sawamura was winning his game.

And he didn't know if Miyuki was either turned on by dirty talk, or just plainly had a kink of being called " _senpai_ ". But what Sawamura knew was that Miyuki liked, _loved_ even, having one. Dirty talk, that was. And Sawamura knew that _he_ himself was unquestionably turned on by the talk.

"Look at you, already dripping wet from just a kiss. You sure you're not a virgin?" Miyuki would ask, after he _drugged_ Sawamura into a half-dazed state with his kiss.

"I... I think... I'm sure you knew after spending so much time with me, _senpai_ ," would be Sawamura's unintelligent reply. If he managed to clear his head a little.

"Oh, yes, I would," Miyuki would say, then, hand sneakily perched into various places on his body. "How can I forget repeatedly slamming my _hard dick_ into this _wet_ , demanding _hole_?"

"Ah..." would be Sawamura's moan as he arched his back.

"How can I forget you being all loud and sexy when I let you eat my dick, again, and again, and _again_ , and until you are _fucked out_?"

And Sawamura would reply with a whimper, because who the hell could talk with a hand tweaking his nipple, a tongue in another, fingers circling but didn't entering his hole, and hot breath fanning to his face, and husky tone delivering embarrassing words into his face?

Sawamura then, always the impatient one, would ask with a shaky tone, "Mi... _senpai_... G... Give me..." he would say.

But then Miyuki would retreat with a "But I don't think you're interested in this Sawamura," face dramatically saddened, smirk threatening to fall from the edge of his lips.

And Sawamura would get worked up because the very promising pleasure on his arse was missing and he was on the edge of being left unsatisfied. "What the hell, bastard, I asked!" would be what Sawamura said after he caught his breath.

But then Miyuki would be a step further as he leaned back, fingers probing against wet hole once more, this time already lubricated within the time Sawamura used to prepare his snap. "If you really want this, Sawamura," Miyuki would say, his grin returning full force. "Why don't you _beg_?"

And Sawamura would then whimper again, half confused because didn't he already do that?

"C'mon, Sawamura, show me your best plea," Miyuki would demand then, "show me that you want to be _fucked_ by this _hard dick_ of _mine_."

And like he could hear every words that were marked italic, Sawamura would whimper, and his face would reddened even more. And distinctly Sawamura would wonder, how the hell did Miyuki expected him to talk when he kept stealing Sawamura's ability to speak away?

Sawamura started to wonder if Miyuki's dirty talk kink was born from his annoyance of Sawamura's voice and whether he just want to shut him up.

And as if his very, _very_ long initiation talk wasn't enough, Miyuki _always_ took his _damned_ sweet time on prepping him.

Every time Miyuki put a finger, it felt like centuries before he add another. It could be seen as a careful act, of course, but given how much Miyuki kept hitting, brushing, clawing his prostate without giving the same attention towards his bulging genital, added with the fact that those smirk just kept _fucking_ grow the closer Sawamura was into tears, Sawamura was pretty sure Miyuki was just toying with him.

"Fu- fuck... fuck me... ah... se-ah! _senpai_ -"

"That was quite an order you speak, Sawamura." Miyuki would reply. "Didn't Kuramochi remind you enough how to speak towards your _senpai_?"

" _Please, dammit_!" Sawamura would scream, and cried, and wiggle, and just tried to do whatever to get his touch.

Miyuki would then reply with a chuckle. "So rude, aren't we?" He would reply, fingers scissoring a little before clawing Sawamura's prostate once more, milking another scream and another tear from the younger male.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ah-"

Miyuki then would prob another finger into his entrance, sending new jolts along Sawamura's spine at another promise.

"I guess you wouldn't really want this, then?" Miyuki would ask, voice heavy from straining his own need.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... please, _senpai_ , please _please pleasepleasepleaseple_ \- aah!"

"Do you like having fingers messing with your ass that bad, Sawamura?"

And Miyuki's dirty words combined with his increasing fingers would effectively choke the words Sawamura was about to sputter.

And as if he hadn't mess with Sawamura enough, Miyuki _still_ took his _fucking_ sweet time before he finally penetrated Sawamura.

"Please give me, _senpai_!" Sawamura would beg as he cried. "I'm begging you, please..."

"Please what, Sawamura?" Miyuki would reply with a husky whisper right into his ear, lips pressed lightly against his ear leaf.

"Please fuck me, _senpai_! Give me your dick! _Fuck_ , please just fuck me, Miyuki- _senpai_! Fuck my ass, _senpai_! Please, _senpai_! Miyuki- _senpai_!" Sawamura would scream like a broken toy because he was ready to kneel and beg and do whatever it takes to just stick Miyuki's dick into his aching hole. And if dirty talks were what it took, then so be it. Although the twitch his swollen dick had just delivered were a reminder for his body not to took dirty talks lightly.

"You still suck at this kind of talk," Miyuki would snicker, making Sawamura's blood boil somehow.

"But you're begging like a good boy," he would continue before Sawamura could retort. "And this pretty good boy deserves my dick."

And that was when he would finally thrust into Sawamura.

Sawamura would almost lose himself. Because Miyuki was finally inside him, and he was embarrassed by the dirty talk, and most importantly, he was reminded of how much he liked to be complimented. He could feel shivers down his spine and he could hear his sigh were shaking. _Damn_ , He felt so weak, but he also felt so _perfect_.

Miyuki then would lift his head and give Sawamura a quick peck, hand steady beside brown head while another hold a leg across his shoulder tight.

"Now, aren't you happy to finally eat my dick, Sawamura?" Miyuki would snicker, because of course, if someone could snicker when he was balls-deep into an ass, it would be Miyuki _fucking_ Kazuya.

"Shut up and move, you shitty _senpai_ ," Sawamura would say between tears, after he was done feeling embarrassed and realizing his ass clenced around Miyuki after the words.

Miyuki then would snicker and started his fucking, very much aware of Eijun's sigh of " _finally_ " that he more often than not muttered during his first thrust.

And Sawamura was out of curse words already here when he said Miyuki still taling his time in fucking his ass.

He would go real slow in the begining, and would only quicken his pace, decades after Sawamura's pleas. And he still wouldn't give Sawamura's hard, swollen member it's long awaited award. Like being touched. Shit, why would a catcher's grip be that strong in trapping his hands away from his cock?

Sawamura found himself almost always considering to get Miyuki mad sometimes so they could have an angry sex, and Miyuki could still pleasure him while being a little faster for it. But then he remembered his vow the second time he gotten on Miyuki's bad side and exited the plan strategically. And no, he wasn't being a coward, thank you very much.

Most often as well, actually, Sawamura would feel too overwhelmed with Miyuki's denying pleasure, that he would turn them over, so that Miyuki's back would be meeting the mattress as he sat on the catcher's hard on.

"Oof!" Miyuki would let out, taken by surprise, and a little bit of anticipation, once he found himself under the one that previously had been his prey.

"You... ha- you know, Miyuki Kazuya... If you couldn't fuck me right, I'll just do it myself."

"You sure have the guts telling me that I couldn't fuck you right when you just had been moaning my name non stop."

"Shut up!" Sawamura would exclaim. Because no, he wasn't in the mood for a banter. He would be for another time, but for now, he really needed his fucking.

And Sawamura had this strange shiver dancing along his skin every time he managed to push his partner down. Because, while he can be a good submissive bottom, being an attentive one was more of his forte. And unlike Kuramochi, Miyuki would always let him had his way. In fact, Sawamura could swear Miyuki _liked_ it when he was under Sawamura.

"Watch me, _senpai_ ," Sawamura would say, as he rapiy coming up and down, stumbling in every few movement. "Watch me ride you -ah, yes yesyes ah-"

Miyuki would let a hand steady the pitcher after a stumble or two, grin still present and eyes half lidded behind layers of lust.

"If you're planning to quicken the pace, Sawamura," Miyuki would say after he let Sawamura impaling himself on top if him. "You should probably do it in a pace like _this_ ," he would continue as he lift his hips sharply to deliver a hard thrust.

And Sawamura would cry out because _damn_ , he was being filled so deep inside, and _fuck_ , Miyuki finally touch him.

"Come on, come on, come on, Sawamura," Miyuki would say as he kept thrusting upwards. Stupid catcher and their strong legs.

Sawamura would then become a very unintelligent words spewing mess. And he would reminiscence some time after about how the hell did he think he can overrule Miyuki when it was as clear as a strike that the glasses bastard was always the one in control? Stupid catcher and their controlling trait.

But that was for some time later. For the current time however, Sawamura was pleased just being able to scream and get fucked.

And he needed to concentrate on the game, because it wasn't until years later that Miyuki would finally let him cum. Or completely deny him again, and waiting for his begs and pleas before finally let him come with a long stroke. Stupid sadistic bastard. Everything about Miyuki was stupid!

But Sawamura liked this stupid person.

Because Miyuki would sit some time around when they fuck, hips still working despite sneaking arms covering a waist. Sawamura would be too busy hoarsing his voice to realize the change up, before he felt a warm breath and a sharp sting against his nipple.

"You are very pretty like this, Sawamura," Miyuki would say betwen his kiss with the perked bud. "So very, very pretty."

And Sawamura didn't know how Miyuki could quickly switch dirty talks into compliment talks, but it didn't really matter as the talks would only serve to draw him nearer to his most desire orgasm.

But when Sawamura just a strike or two away from shooting his load, Miyuki, being the bastard he was, would suddenly stop all hips motion and tightening his grip on Sawamura's very, _very swollen_ member.

"No! No! No! No! No! Please no! No! Please don't stop, Miyuki- _senpai_!" Sawamura would frantically call, voice ever growing louder.

" _Sshhh..._ " Miyuki would say with a forced calmness, Sawamura knew from the way his own breath was shaking. The warm hush he felt against his nipple served to send another wave of shiver. "Calm down, Sawamura!"

"I can't _calm down_ you bastard! I'm already _this_ close to come!" Sawamura would shout as he wiggle his hips, trying to return the movement. But the arms around him were tight and secure, and Sawamura knew instantly that even if he was on top of Miyuki, he still was on Miyuki's mercy.

"Please, Miyuki- _senpai_ , I beg you," Sawamura would say then, tears of frustation rolling down his cheek. "I want to come! Please -hic- Please make me come, _Senpai_. -hic- Please thrust your thick hard cock into -hic-my... my a-hic- and let -hic- Let me... -hic- I want to come, _Senpai_ -hic-"

And Miyuki would silence him with a kiss. So open, so hot, and so urgent, full of promises that he would bring Sawamura pleasures, far than that he could imagine.

"That was a very nice plea, Sawamura," Miyuki would say, voice shaking and body shivering. "You're being a very good boy." And Sawamura would shiver again at the kiss and compliment.

Miyuki then would pull back with a grin and rhetorically asked, "Shall I give this good boy a reward?" before continuing his thrust and pump in a maddening pace.

And _then_ , he would finally let Sawamura come. Which he shortly followed after.

Sawamura knew he always scream louder when he was coming undone by Miyuki. Eyes dilated and throat vibrating, tears flowing freely from his previous cries, strikes of white kept flowing and shooting, and Sawamura knew only Miyuki can make him cum this _long_. The orgasm he had with Miyuki always felt the best. Every time they were together, the pleasure he had with Miyuki would only increase.

But with Miyuki, sex wasn't as simple as just fucking and coming. Because Miyuki was so full of worship that he would kiss Sawamura's body after they came. Each and every time.

Sawamura couldn't help but feeling his heart flutter at seeing Miyuki giving light kisses at every inch of his body, muttering praises every now and then.

"Stop that," Sawamura would say, voice tired, cheek wet and eyes ready to close. "I'll get hard."

And Miyuki would reply with a snicker. "Horny much?" He would remark.

And Sawamura would glare at him, with half lidded and tired eyes, which would draw another snicker from Miyuki's throat and another kiss from his lips, landed in one of his glaring eye.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Miyuki would say softly, very uncharacteristically so. But Sawamura would be too tired to be aware of the sudden gentleness.

Miyuki's apartement was great, with bathroom located very nearly towards the bed. which led Sawamura to forget his tiredness for a moment easier than when he was in his own bedroom. That and Miyuki's teasing in the morning when he wouldn't clean himself was almost too much to handle. He did _not_ faint from how great Miyuki had been fucking him, thank you very much.

Miyuki would sometimes watched him as he clean himself, making sure Sawamura didn't sleep in the bath. He didn't nag, of course, but his annoying remarks were enough reminders for Sawamura to clean himself properly.

"That was some stain you left on your body, Sawamura. Do you want people to know about us that much?"

"Shut up, _senpai_."

Another thing that was great about spending the night at Miyuki's was the breakfast. He didn't know how Miyuki do it, nor did he know why did the universe give this kind of talent to this bastard among all people. But what he did know was he never, ever, regretted spending his mornings at Miyuki's.

For the breakfast, that was. Morning baths and morning conversations however, he had another opinion.

"Gah! Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura would shriek as he ran exiting the bathroom.

"What?" Miyuki would reply, aprons on and both hands preparing breakfast.

Sawamura then would halt in front of him, face frantic and fingers pointing at all too obvious reds displayed on his skin. "Why do you have to leave so much mark!?" He exclaimed.

Miyuki then would reply with a chuckle. "You didn't seem to mind last night, though."

"Of course I would mind in the morning, you bastard!" Sawamura would flail. "Shit, how the hell can I change for practice today with this many marks on my chest?"

"I also left as much on your back, by the way." Miyuki would chime in, not looking the least guilty.

"Oh God, no, you didn't!" Sawamura wpuld speak in horror as he scrambled back to the bathroom. "Shit! You did! Miyuki Kazuyaaaa!" He would scream from the bathroom.

And Miyuki would bend down in the kitchen, arms pressed tight into his stomach as he heaved for air. And when Sawamura came back, he wouldn't appreciate the bastard laughing his ass off.

"Come on, stupid," Miyuki would say, wiping the tears from his face, after he managed to calm them both. "Let's have breakfast already."

And Sawamura would pout and kick then, but Miyuki would always manage to sit him down in the kitchen. Any fusses he threw before would die down once he get his first mouthful. Honestly, he might start listening to Miyuki if he change his threat to reducing Sawamura's potrion of morning palate instead of forcing a kiss for a mistake.

Sometimes Sawamura would wonder what the hell happened with their first time playing merry go round? The Miyuki in front of him now was very relaxed and very light hearted, he started to think the Miyuki who had kissed him first in his second year was a delusional. The shiver he felt against remembering the memory, however, didn't agree much.

The thing he had with Miyuki wasn't really something he can put his fingers into. It was frustating and annoying and honestly nerve-grating, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant either. Especially since sex with Miyuki would always blind him and guide him to see pleasure only.

But despite the confusion, Sawamura knew, whatever thing he had with Miyuki, wasn't somehing he was entirely willing to give up. If anything, Sawamura would rather keep their relationship as they were right now.

Which was to say, Sawamura still wouldn't hesitate to shake the filth out of the catcher if he was being too annoying. Which he would be doing soon, actually, if the glasses bastard didn't stop that leer and smirk soon. Very, very soon, that was.

 _ **end of chapter 2**_

* * *

Thank you for proceeding this story

* * *

Innuendo for this chapter

Home run : sexual intercourse

* * *

A/n :

Wow. This chapter is long. And dirtier than before.

The starting of this fic is so full of innuendo that I had to go and clear things off my mind somewhere in the middle. I don't even get any idea where does my mind pick such a trait.

And if you notice, I had been playing with tenses in this fic. Which hurt my head. And I need to review what I had written so I won't type embarrassing mistakes. Which, I'm sure I had done in my previous fics.

And I know I said I didn't want to write so much minor nswf, or at all, but Miyuki is just so confusing, and I think if he really did _did_ Eijun, it would be in high school, and with a serious issue of pull and push game that was so complicated that anyone but Eijun would back away from this game. Stupid insecure trait and all. You might notice I put so many paragraphs just at Eijun recounting their past. And _that_ , I already managed to tone down into a month and putting minor details away. Because like I said in the summary, this was supposed to be a pwp and I don't want to dwell into feelings that much. Well, not now anyway.

Also, it is something that's almost canon in my head, that if Miyuki's gonna be teasing and rewarding on field, then he would act so with the person he slept with. And I didn't say bed because I don't think bed matters much for him. But that's just me.

And I'm once again rambling when I'm sure that nobody is interested in this section. Ugh... Am I that much of a loner?

By the way, I thank my autotext as my forever loyal forever patient corrector and beta. Also my gurl, Fang, who is active in fictionpress only. Please check her story, Fangs and Ichor.


	3. Batting Practice (Harusawa)

Hello Again

* * *

 **The Thing About Heavens and Pillows**

 **A Daiya no A fanfic**

 **By Twist**

Sex with Kuramochi was always fast and sex with Miyuki was always bizarre, but slow on most part. The pace differs so much that Eijun felt like he needed to take care of his own problem on his own pace sometimes. But his two partners was so demanding that it was impossible for Eijun to lead. So Eijun preferred pleasing himself on his own when times called for it.  
And when such times come, there would always be his best friend accompanying him.

* * *

Warning : Sex Friend, Mutual masturbation. Pretty vanilla, except there are no intercourse.

Pairing: Haruichi X Sawamura

 _Disclaimer : This fic is mine, the characters aren't_

* * *

If the word patient could be incarnated into shapes, Haruichi would definitely be the perfect living epitome. Either he was an angel in human shape or a fairy sent to spread happiness. Either way Eijun couldn't be more glad that he had ever come across and befriend this amazing person, couldn't spew any further worship he had for the boy.

Because Haruichi had been the first who was kind to him when his entire teammates saw him as trash. Because Haruichi had been the one who always support him when his entire team dead bent to shut him up. Because even if he had felt secondhand embarrassment way too many times before, the guy never even once regretted to be Eijun's best friend. Even after they survived high school and join a new stage of education together.

And with such trust, it was only natural that the petite young pinkette was always the one to hear Eijun's rant. Every single of them. Including back in high school when he rather walk in dangerous relationships, mostly with his roomate and his captain.

"They're going to kill me, I swear," Eijun would moan as he accepted the painkillers from Haruichi.

"I thought you liked it rough?" Haruichi would chuckle, already way passed the awkward state of hearing his friend's sex life. He had enough being embarrassed when hearing it the first time. Continuous repetition nullified the embarrassing effect, it seemed.

"I do," Eijun would moan again. "But I don't like having them both in a day!"

"They did?" Haruichi would ask before he sat himself on his bed, where Eijun had been lying on his stomach. He would then accepted the now empty glass from Eijun and put them on his nightstand.

"They did!" Eijun would groan then, because Haruichi would put pressure on his back, gently untying all knots. "Even one of them is crazy enough for me. Does every baseball player has insatiable libido?"

"You're included, then, Eijun-kun." Haruichi would answer solemnly.

"Harucchi!" Eijun would whine then, seeking support from his best friend.

Haruichi would reply with a chuckle then. "But they never search for you in my room. So you can take your time and rest here until light's out," he would say.

"Harucchi! What would I do without you!" Eijun would say then, as he glomped his best friend, or he would had Haruichi not push that one knot that made him groan.

"I wonder too, Eijun-kun," Haruichi would exasperatedly say then.

And as their banter would end, so would the massage. "Thank you, Harucchi!" Eijun would say, as he push Haruichi down to his back. "I'm all relaxed thanks to you. Shall I return the favor?" He would ask then.

And Haruichi would only chuckle, and he would ask "didn't you say you're tired, Eijun-kun"

But never would he say no. Because they had been friends since the first time they laid an eye on the other, sometime their mind would be in sync with another. And as Haruichi would know when would Eijun wants, Eijun would only offer whenever Haruichi wants. And Sawamura would just answer, "There's always room for a friend."

It would then be series of touches and kisses. Sometimes they would play random porn, sometimes they would turn to magazines. Sometimes Eijun would ride, Sometimes Haruichi would straddle. But most of the times, it would be butterfly kisses and hands.

Sex with Haruichi would always be slow and sweet. There would be no rush, there would be no chase. There would be no pain, as neither of them prefer thrusting more. It would be different than when he was with Kuramochi and they would do everything in a dahsed pace. It would also be different than sex with Miyuki as they would play and play and then series of mad thrusts.

And that's why when Eijun was tired of being with the two, he would come to Haruichi. It had been so since high school, and it would keep being so now that they're in college and passed the age of restrictions l.

Because with Haruichi, sex would be gentle. It would be adventure, letting each other touch wherever they please. It would be pleasure, as they palmed each other's bulging trousers. It would be heaven as they lined up their erections.

"I can't bat very well, Harucchi," Eijun would tease then, "but I sure know how to handle this one."

"Don't worry, Eijun-kun," Haruichi would say then, as cheeky as Eijun would, "I know you have pretty vast experience of handling this kind of bat,"

"But I can't say I'm lesser in batting area than you," he would continue, before finally grabbing Eijun's hardness.

And Eijun would moan. Because yes, Eijun was experienced, but experience had never deputize talents. And God, Haruichi's hands were pure talent.

Because Haruichi would palm. He would stroke and sometimes scratch. He would invite Eijun's hands to play, guiding and teasing. Reminding Eijun that they were supposed to work together. Reminding Eijun that Eijun wasn't the only one big.

So Eijun would touch then. And Haruichi would moan. And Haruichi's room would filth, and his walls would sin. Because there were but moans to hear, but sex to smell. There were to see but two sinful being writh and hump, one osculated the other. Each would try to find pleasure and let the other experience one.

Haruichi would kiss, for he was patient and gentle. He would grab Eijun's hair then, and peppering him with touches of his lips. His forehead, his eyes, his nose and his cheek. And sometimes he would blow in Eijun's ear, because Eijun would shiver then. Eijun would shiver and his pace would break, Eijun would moan and return the favor back.

But they would love it. Seeing their own person being broken, seing the person breaking being broken in return. Because Haruichi was sweet and gentle, and Sawamura treasured his best friend.

"So beautiful, Eijun-kun." Haruichi would whisper, spreading wonders on Eijun's spine.

"You're beautiful too, Harucchi." Eijun would answer, his breathing becoming faster.

"I'm close," would one say to another, the name change without pattern every time.

"Together, then," would be what the other's answer.

And they would increase their hands' pace. Each stroke becoming urgent and each kisses lingering shorter. Each breath becoming faster and each moans becoming louder. And as they would close their eyes in ecstacy, one would grunt in warning, before the both of them would come.

They would ejaculate and they would sigh. They would stay then, because they were tired and satisfied.

Sex with Haruichi would always be slow and sweet, but never the least exciting. It would always be slow and calming. And Eijun could never worry about aftercare, because as they both were spent and satisfied, they would together fall deep into slumber. And Eijun would feel that his world was away from worries.

But then Haruichi would wake him up, and Eijun would open his eyes to see him scowling. "Eijun-kun, wake up," he would say. "I'm sticky."

And sure enough, Eijun could feel his shirt sticky and disgusting, his crotch would feel like someone dropped their snot and left it there.

"Ew, you're disgusting Harucchi," Eijun would mumble sleepily.

Haruichi would give him a light smack then. "Well, there are yours too!"

And Eijun would answer with light-hearted laugh. "We're disgusting!"

Haruichi would gave him a glare then, before he relented and joined him in his laugh. "We truly are!" He would say.

And they would laugh and laugh until they cry. Before Haruichi would ask, "Shall we take a bath, then, Eijun-kun?"

"Ooh, together?" Eijun would say, interest perked up.

"Well, it's been a while since we bathed together," Haruichi would muse then.

"Sounds good," Eijun would say as he forced himseld to stand and put some random trousers he could find. "Race you there!" He would shout then, pants half done but already racing to Haruichi's door, ready to run to the nearest student bath house.

"Hey! Not fair!" Haruichi would exclaim as he hastily put a trouser. "And bring your change of clothes, Eijun-kun! You're disgusting!"

"Someone who calls the other disgusting are the most disgusting!"

"Well, you called me disgusting too!"

Sex with Haruichi had always been sweet and kind, and because Haruichi was a friend he knew best and vice versa, Eijun could always count on Haruichi to make his day better. And so would Eijun be ready whenever Haruichi needed him to brighten his day. Such was what friends are for, after all.

 _ **end of chapter 3**_

* * *

Thank you for proceeding this story

* * *

Innuendo for this chapter:

Batting Practice: Masturbation

* * *

A/n.

I was filled with ideas. I always am. But I couldn't write my ideas. I know how would a story begin, I know what would happen in between, and I know how would the story ends. But sometimes, I can't just fucking write it.

I'm sorry this took so long. And ended up so short. I'm not too satisfied with this one, especially since I can't return the feeling when I write the two first chapter. The whole series was supposed to have "fun sex" as their theme, but I was pretty mellow when I write this. I don't even know why I'm mellow whenever I touch this piece. Now when you read it's almost like a lesbian sex. But with dicks. I don't know, I really don't know...

But, like, this is the first time that I've ever reached the end after constantly deleting and rewriting this chapter, and I just want to post this and move on to the next one. I'm sorry if this one doesn't live up to your expectations.

Also while we're at it, I'm sorry for every mistakes I put in the story. This one was made in my phone, and finally continued today after I just woke up, and unbeta-ed. Feel free to scold me for that.

PS. why do they call normal sex vanilla? Vanilla is a flavor, isn't it? Why not call it, idk, water or milk? At least milk are more natural than vanilla right? I mean, ice cream are made of milk. I'm just wondering, though.


End file.
